Miracle
by Ella Unlimited
Summary: Sequel to Return to Neverland, again. Annabelle has returned because of the necklace, but things were different in Neverland after the incident. Peter and Annabelle have started to grow up, and things are getting alot more compicated. AnnabellexPeter Done
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Death wasn't that bad. It was gentle, peaceful. I was floating in darkness, but it wasn't dark. There was a light up ahead. It's not like people say. "Don't go towards the light!" They say, but that's not how it is, not at all. It's really nice, kinda like you're flying, but nicer. But there was a door in front of me. I slowly turned the knob. Light flooded me. I was staring at a beautiful garden, and there was everybody I loved, Aunt Jane, my parents, all my other friends, and last, Grandma Wendy, but there was one face missing, the most important one of all.

"Grandma Wendy!" I shouted. "Aunt Jane!" Everybody turned to me. And they all smiled. Grandma Wendy was the first to speak.

"Good girl, you didn't fall for it. But you're not ready to leave earth yet. We will all be waiting for you on the other side. Go now child, back to earth, back to Peter." I blinked. The image was gone. I was staring at the inside of my eyelids.

"Annabelle! Annabelle no! Why? Why her! Why her? Annabelle!" Somebody was crying.

"What? Where am I?" I croaked.

"Annabelle! Annabelle! You're alive! Annabelle!" That same person cooed. "The acorn necklace, it worked!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The acorn necklace, it saved you. See, I put the most powerful pixie dust I could inside that acorn. So it gives the wearer the most powerful protection. It saved your life! But still why did you kill yourself?"

"So that Hook and the other pirates wouldn't fight over me, killing Peter in the process, nobody should die for me. That's just silly. But I died to save the Lost Children, the Indians, and Peter." I said.

"Well it was plain stupid."

"Well I'm sorry, I was dehydrated, starving, and half crazy. It seemed like the only option." I snapped.

"It's okay, but never do it again. You have to swear, never to take you from me or the lost children away from us."

"Fine, it was really stupid now that I think about it. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know, but all that matter's is that you're here now."

**Author's Note: Wow, I thought everyone would hate me for almost killing Annabelle. Interesting. Well incase you are wondering, I wasn't the one who thought up the whole 'magical life saving acorn necklace'. It was actually the original author of Peter Pan. Originally Wendy was shot in the breast with an arrow by the lost boys. Ouch, but the power of the acorn 'kiss' saved her. So yeah, Ella out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I don't know what time it was, or where I was, but I knew that I was alive. I was lying on something soft and someone was constantly holding my hand, murmuring something, to themselves or me, I didn't know. Somebody was always stuffing something down my throat, but I never opened my eyes. Once I opened them, but nobody was there. I started to get scared, so I shut them immediately.

"Annabelle, please, please just open your eyes." Somebody was whispering.

"Okay" I whispered back. I heard a little gasp and I slowly cracked my eyes. It was dark, very dark.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're at the Indian camp. Tigerlily has been treating you." I just nodded. Ouch, that hurt.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Peter, Peter Pan. Don't you remember?" The voice said.

"Oh! Peter-poo? Is that you?"

"Again with the whole 'Peter-poo' thing, I don't like it!" I weakly laughed. I fully opened my eyes.

"Help me up." I said, more like ordered.

"No, you're too weak."

"Peter, help me up. I'm tired of laying down in a bed, and people having to baby me. It's not right." I said. He sighed, defeated. I felt somebody's hands gently wrap around my waist, helping me sit up.

"There, happy?" I shook my head.

"I want to stand up, completely." Peter sighed again, annoyed.

"Fine, but I'm still helping you."

"Of course" I said. I tenderly swung my legs off the mat, and I felt solid floor underneath my feet. I held my hands out for him to grab. He cautiously grabbed my hands and gently pulled me up. As soon as I was up, I fell forward onto something, or someone.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"That's okay, just lean on me, right foot, then your left foot."

"I still know how to walk." **(If you can't get the image, Imagine Peter standing there, holding Annabelle by her hands and her waist, and Annabelle weakly standing up, leaning on him. Basically when you've been really sick and can barely walk, and you have to lean on somebody or something, just to move, onward with the reading!)**

"Oh, of course you do." I just laughed and rolled my eyes. And then I started to walk. It felt wonderful. I was still leaning on Peter, much to my disappointment that I couldn't do this on my own. It was really dark outside. There was a huge fire and tons of people were surrounding it.

"Mother!" Somebody yelled.

"Oh crap." I said, Peter laughed.

"I'll protect you from the little lost children." I just slumped against Peter. My legs suddenly numb.

"You're awake!" A sweet voice came from in front of me. It seemed oddly familiar…

"Tigerlily? Lily? Is that you?" A dark figure came running forward, arms spread straight out, tightly wrapping me into a hug.

"Why? Why did you try to take yourself away from Neverland? Neverland was different when you died. The plants started to die out, the animals never came out, the sky turned gray, and it got extremely cold. Neverland does need you Annabelle, more than you think."

**Author's Note: Wow. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I really don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably be bored to death. So thanks so much and I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh and if anybody has questions, comments, concerns, worries, ideas, tales, thoughts, notes, anything, you can always private message me. Well I hope you do the usual routine, no flames, review, Ella out. :]**


	3. Important! Do not just skip over!

**This is Ella, there has been a drastic snow/ice storm and is unable to connect to the internet. Please check my profile for the full story. I'm very sorry, Ella out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

5 months had passed. I was now walking on my own, eating, and I was back at the house, basically, I was healed. Everybody seemed delighted that I was alive. I continued being the best mother I could, and the lost children seemed happy, we went on plenty of adventures, finding treasure, and meeting the mermaids, but there was something wrong with Peter. He was acting, odd. I mean he was still happy and all, but something was different. He seemed different too, one day he would have 5 freckles, the next 20. His hair was growing longer, and he was getting taller. Then I realized it, it was happening to me too. When I came to Neverland about 9 months ago, my hair was about shoulder length, now it almost passed the small of my back. I was getting taller; my body was changing, fast. It was starting to scare me. But I decided to ignore it.

"Annabelle? Earth to Annabelle, hello?" Peter said, smiling.

"What, oh sorry, day dreaming" I replied in a hurry. Peter just laughed, I smiled.

"Same old Annabelle; always got her head in the clouds."

"That's me! Oh and Peter," His attention turned back to me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm going to go take a bath, so again, if I'm gone for 30 minutes, start panicking and searching the island for me." Peter just laughed and nodded his mouth full of banana. I rolled my eyes and picked up a towel, a brush, a bar of soap, and an extra set of clothes.

"I'm going, to the usual spot." Peter just nodded, completely engrossed in a book that he was reading of mine. Moby Dick I think, but who could be interested in that?

~at the lake~

I looked around to make sure that nobody was around and I quickly stripped my clothes off and dived into the lake. The water was warmed by something, but at any rate, it felt like bath water. I quickly scrubbed my hair and body and rinsed the soap out. I looked around and quickly swam to shore. My baths were very quick, I couldn't get over with them fast enough, and I was always needed by someone. Binky hit Twinkie, Sparkle broke a nail, Timber had a splinter, and Corky broke an arm. It was endless, but I enjoyed it, oddly enough. I liked the feel of being needed, of being wanted for something. I really was the 'mother' of the family, and I loved my job. Wow, that sounds really corny.

I quickly stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, dress style. Then there was a rustle in the bushes. I quickly grabbed the dagger that Peter had given me.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound big, well bigger than what it was.

"Just little ol' me, James" I slightly gasped.

"Well um, James, I would love to fight you any other day, but right now, it's not exactly the best time. So um, I think I can fit you in tomorrow at 10:00, so I'll just be leaving now." I quickly sputtered out. I decided to not scream for Peter, I didn't want to be the helpless, naked, maiden in a towel, screaming for her beloved. Wait a minute, I was. Oops.

"Aren't you going to call for your little Peter?" He asked, mocking me. "Because you're just a defenseless little girl, and I'm better, I'm more powerful, I'm smarter, and I'm more everything. So shut up and let me beat you up like a good little girl." I gasped; those were the exact words that Joey had said to me.

"Not this time." I whispered and I took off. I ran harder than I ever had. I dodged every tree and bush that stood in my way. I jumped over rocks and roots. I heard the distance shouts of James calling for back up, but I was long gone. I had one hand clutching my towel, and the other holding my clothes. I didn't want to go to the house, which would give it away if they were tailing me. I decided to go to the one place of Neverland I never explored before. Skull Rock.

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! I haven't had power for maybe 10 days, and I just saw my dad last night. And my fish froze! Literally, he froze to death; my house was to cold for him… sadness. Oh well, I'm sure you don't care about my troubles, or fish, well now dead fish, but no matter. I hope you like this chapter, cause I worked my butt off writing it in time. Please review, no flames; happiness makes the world go round, the usual junk. Ella out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

**3 reviews come on! You people can do better! Please? **

I was running and running and running. My lungs burned, my side ached, and I didn't really feel comfortably running in a towel. I thought of the happiest thing, when Peter first kissed me, and I took off. I flew over Neverland I looked behind me and the Pirates were right on my tail or my ground trail anyway. I started to fly towards Skull Rock.

"Up there!" Somebody yelled from below.

"Oh come on!" I said, angry. I waited for Peter's silly little rooster call, but it never came. I looked down and the pirates were still running. I flew a little faster and landed close to Skull Rock. I hope I lost the pirates. I ran into the rock and I quickly shed the towel and put on my clothes, Pirates of the Carrabin shirt (ironic enough) and Bermuda shorts. I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and decided to explore the rock.

~6 hours later~

So far I had found 14 shells, an ivory comb, a music box, a toothbrush, 29 pieces of gold, 30 pieces of silver, and a whistle. The whistle was slim and silver and it was engraved. _Whistle when you find it_. The message was a mystery to me. What was to be found? Who was this for? These were the questions that haunt me. I brought the whistle to my lips; the metal was cool against them, inviting me to blow. I took a deep breath, but a thought filled my mind. _What if it's a trap from the pirates?_ Visions filled my eyes, visions of Peter tied to an anchor, his eyes full of betrayal. The vision shifted to a different scene, I gasped at the sight. It was my Great Aunt Jane. This was the whistle that betrayed Peter. I quickly dropped it and scooted away from it.

"Peter? Where are you?" I whispered. The sun started to set, then I just realized how late and tired I was. I gently laid my head on the sand and my eyes gently drifted close.

PPOV

I don't know where Annabelle is. I've searched the island twice. But she was nowhere to be found. I even flew near the pirate ship, but she wasn't being held captive. I've asked the mermaids and they said that they saw her flying towards Skull Rock, but she would never go there, she knew the stories.

"Peter, where's mother? I haven't seen her all day." Tookie asked me, eating a coconut.

"I don't know, she's disappeared" Tookie looked at me with his big, green eyes, and the pain of not knowing where she was hit me. I'd just lost a Lost Girl for a reason unknown.

"Mother's gone!" He wailed. Geez the kid couldn't have just kept his mouth shut? "But who's going to make up dinner? Who's going to read to us? Who's going to remind you to find us all in hide-and-go-seek?"

"Shhh kid! Don't worry I'm going to look for her straight in the morning. Right now you need to ready for bed." I sulked off towards the boy's room. Right now I had bigger troubles than to worry if he actually followed my orders. Besides losing Annabelle, I'd found a horrible secret about me and Annabelle…

**Author's Note: Hiya, sorry about the cliffhanger. Hey, have you ever wondered why it's called a 'cliffhanger'? Oh well, there I am ranting off again about nothing, probably shouldn't have had all those barbeque chips… Oh well. Well I got I think a total of 3 reviews. Ouch, that hurts my ego, not that it was very big to begin with… well anyway I hope you like this, and please do the usual routine, do I need to remind you of it? Well it goes like this Read, Review, Love it! Wow, I need to cut the sugar, well Ella Out! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

**I'm just giving you these chapters like, lightning fast! Well onward with the reading!**

I woke up. The sand was soft, but hard at the same time, my back ached.

"Gah, my back hurts!" I said to myself. Hmm, did you know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself? Lord, just take me now. I thought, smiling. I sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be the same, my finds next to me, the towel hung across the large rock, and the whistle, the whistle of death and destruction, was in front of me. I quickly got up and examined myself for any damage. Nothing seemed to be there.

"Mother!" Somebody yelled from the entrance to the rock. I turned my head. It was Goober, his brown hair flapping in the wind. He yelled some weird cry and then I heard Peter's stupid rooster crow. He came down right in front of me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Peter, can't, breathe, choking, dying, don't go towards the light, uhh." I said jokingly, pretending to die, closing my eyes and sticking out my tongue.

"Gah! No Annabelle!" I just started to laugh. I quickly opened my eyes and hugged Peter back. "Where were you? And why were you here? You scared me to death Annabelle!"

"Sorry, when I got finished with my bath, James attacked me, with just a towel on! Was that rude or what?" I looked at Peter and his eyes seemed to be somewhere else, perhaps imagining me in only a towel. I looked up at him. Wait a minute, looked up? We used to be the same height.

"Peter, are you taller?" I asked, still hugging him. He stiffened.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart." It was my turn to freeze. Did he just call me _sweetheart_? Then I felt a warm, happy feeling spread throughout me. I softened. I allowed a small smile to form on my lips. He cared for me, in a non-motherly way. I let go of the hug, but he was still holding my hand pulling me up into the air.

~back at the house~

"Annabelle, I have something to tell you." Peter said, I just nodded, to engrossed in the pie I was making as a treat for everybody.

"Annabelle, we're growing up."

**Author's Note: Ooh, dramatic. Well, I decided to make them grow up, as I foreshadowed in the 2 or 3****rd**** chapter. Well please review, they've become endangered. (Sorry, we're learning about the earth in science, lol.) Well, we've been having some major weather problems in Kentucky (which is where I live btw); we've had wind, snow, and ice problems. My lights have been flickering on and off, so I haven't been able to work for awhile. Oh and can you hope for my dad? He's a line worker and I haven't seen him for days, I really miss him. I'm sorry for dumping all my personal problems on you guys, I just needed to get that out. Ella out! :] Oh and I was thinking about a new story for Eragon, what do you guys think? Any suggestions? Do you want me to write another story at all**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

I started to laugh. It was really funny, I don't know why, but it was. Do you think I'm heading towards insanity? I think I am, oh well.

"I'm being serious" Peter said. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn't seem to be lying.

"Seriously Peter, what's going on? And before you go all 'I'm telling the truth Annabelle' on me, tell me this. Isn't Neverland supposed to be the one place that kids never grow up, the one freedom that every child dreams about? Well guess what? We're there." I said, turning back to my pie. Oh and did I mention that the lost children were already in bed? I didn't? Well they are.

"Annabelle what do you think of me, when you hear my name, what happens." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Peter" I said, "I never really thought about it." Then he kissed me. Right then and there, I don't mean some flimsy little peck on the lips, I mean full out, fledge on, hard core kiss. He broke away, he was breathing heavily.

"Annabelle, I don't think about you the way I used to, I used to feel, not really romantic about you, but enough to kiss you. But now, I feel grown up, I feel… like a… like a… teenager. That's it! I feel as if I'm sixteen or something. I want to love you Annabelle, I want to hold you and kiss you. I feel differently about you." I was still rubbing my head from the kiss. I took a deep breath. I took a long look at Peter. He seemed taller, more muscular, like the football jock everybody wants to date. His red hair was shaggy and in need of a cut. He did look different. Then it hit me, like a frozen brick. Tears started to well up.

"I don't want to grow up." I whispered/moaned. He wrapped me in his arms and stroked my hair. "I don't want to grow up." I repeated.

"I know baby, I know." And there we were, standing in the middle of our 'house', me crying in Peter's chest, and Peter stroking my hair. Lovely, isn't it?

**~whenever~**

I woke up. The bed was softer than any I'd ever slept on, and there was something wrapped around me. I turned my head to find some old geezer holding me.

"Hello love" the man whispered. I looked down at my hands; they were old and wrinkled with spots all over them. I was old; the man holding me was Peter. I started to scream.

~out of whenever~

"What? Who's attacking you? I'll kill em." I was still screaming, and then my screams turned to sobs. Peter sat up, we were sharing a bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"What happened love?" That just made my cries harder. "Did you have a nightmare?" Peter asked, not really making fun of me. I nodded. This was the first nightmare I'd had for about ten years, still considering that I'm a twelve year old. And something else I'd noticed, I've been crying a lot more since I came to Neverland. I used to never cry, but now I must cry once a week. It stunk. Peter just clung to me tighter, pushing me against his chest. I shut my eyes, attempting to stop the flow of tears. Peter was sweet. I mean so sweet. He was still, Peter, but when I needed someone to hold me, and love me, Peter was there to do all those things. I gently smiled.

"What day is it?" I asked, gently.

"I don't know, maybe September the 17th. It's been about 9 or 10 months since you got here and I got you on the 17th. **(I'm just making up random dates)** I smiled again.

"I'm officially 13 now, today's my birthday." I guess I am growing up.

"But you look like a 15 year old." Peter whispered.

"Peter! You're never supposed to tell a woman that she looks older than she is! That just makes us feel bad!"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. I just giggled.

"That's okay." I whispered back. Then I got up, or attempted to anyway. Peter's hands tightened around my chest and waist, pulling me back.

"Peter, let me go!" I whispered, I turned to face him. I gasped at the sight.

"What?" He asked, letting go of me to feel his angelic face. I quickly grabbed the opportunity and jumped up.

"Nothing" I said, then tiptoed out of the room. I was wearing a tank top and boxers. I stopped, I didn't put these on. I turned to the closed door and I heard laughter. I was fuming, yet, not fuming at the same time. At least I was wearing a bra. **(Sorry if there are any boy readers, I promise I'll stop)** I walked over to my abandoned pie. It had risen. Good. I got the pie crust patted into the pan. I filled it with strawberries and put another layer on top of the strawberries. I cut a star into the top of it and I started the fire. I quickly shoved the pie beside it and walked away.

"Momma?" I spun around. There was Bitterblue. I rushed forward and picked her up. "Momma, you look different, prettier." She said sleepily. I tried to smile. So I was growing up.

"That's right baby, momma does look a bit different. Now go get dressed." She was just in a diaper. I smiled sadly, whoever her parents were, they were missing out. But I would never have my own baby. I do have plenty of adopted children, but never one of my own, and I never will. I watched her run into the girl's room, her little chubby legs running so adorably. How many times had I dreamt about being a mother of a little girl? Now I was the mother of 3 girls and 6 boys. But none of them were mine.

**Author's Note: Hiya, all your hope helped. My dad is currently in his bed, resting. Thank you all so much. I hope you like this. Now I have to get back to my boring feature article. Oh well. Please review, like always. Ella out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

**Some of you are wondering if Annabelle wants to have children, with Peter, the answer is yes, and no, Annabelle does want to children, with anyone she loves truly and honestly, so that could be Peter, maybe.**

I poked it, it was hot and done. The pie was filling the house with the luscious smell of it. I giggled; Peter had been asking me when it would be done, over and over and over, like an impatient little kid. I rolled my eyes when I felt somebody's head on my shoulder.

"It's done!" I just nodded, placing it on the wooden table.

"But don't touch it! It's still hot." I warned him. "Oh and you look taller, and you have more freckles." I informed him.

"And you're taller and have better curves." He said, informing me. I blushed and looked down at the pie. I let go of the pie and walked off to the growing pile of dirty dishes.

"Ouch!" Peter yelled. I turned around and ran over, laughing.

"What did I say? I told you not to touch the pie!" I scolded, and then started to laugh harder. I wiped the jelly off with my shirt and I kissed his burnt finger, my acorn necklace swaying back and forth.

"Sorry, it just smells so good!" I laughed.

"I know Peter, but you need to wait, like every other kid." I said. He kissed my nose and I walked off, back to the dreaded dishes.

"Let me help you." He said, running after me.

"Why thank you, Peter." I said. "Most guys don't really do the dishes. Thank you." And there we were washing dishes.

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short. I'm suffering from writer's block with this story. I know what's going to happen, I just can't fill in the blanks to get to it. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. Please tell me any ideas that you might have, any fill in the blankers, anything. I case in you didn't notice they are growing up. And I know the cause of that, it's somewhere in this chapter. And yes, I am writing another story! It's for Coraline, and I'm so excited! I'm really sorry about the short chapter; I am swamped with homework, and the whole writer's block thing. Please review with advice and ideas. Ella out **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

~one week later~

PPOV

I didn't know what was making me and Annabelle grow up, but it had to be stopped. Annabelle never took off her necklace, so that was good. I've been visiting Tink for the past month, trying to figure it out, but so far no luck.

"Hey Peter" Somebody said from behind me. I turned around. There was Annabelle, looking as good as ever. It was really scary, I wasn't thinking about her the way I used to, I looked at her differently, more, romantically. I don't know why, and I'd been losing my baby teeth every night, then in the morning, my adult teeth would be grown in. Annabelle's hair was longer, she had much better curves, she was taller, and much, much prettier. I was becoming more muscular, taller, more, everything, even knowledge wise. It was kinda scary and awesome at the same time, but it needed to stop, now.

"Hey Peter" Annabelle said rubbing her hands on her jeans. "The lost kids are in bed, well almost all of them, except for, well all of them. They're out terrorizing the woodland creatures or something." I just nodded, thinking.

"What are you thinking about Peter?" She asked me. I looked up at her beautiful face.

"I'm just thinking about our, condition." Her eyes got very sad looking.

"Oh, well there's still some strawberry pie if you want it." She said, and then walked away. She turned her head to the entrance and then all the lost children came crashing in.

"We"

"Had"

"The"

"Best"

"Time"

"Fighting"

"That"

"Bear!"

"It"

"Was"

"So"

"Cool!" The kids took turns saying the lines. Annabelle smiled.

"So, did you bring me back anything?" She asked. They all stared at their feet.

"No" She laughed.

"Well too bad, so tell me the story, did you kill anything else? What happened?" They all sat down and started to tell her the story, she actually seemed to be interested. When all they did was watch a bear all day and hit it with stones. I smiled at the site, her acorn necklace bumping against her neck when she nodded her head. I remember when it saved Wendy's life, when the arrow was shot through her breast, and when it saved Annabelle's life, when she sacrificed herself, stupidly, for me. The necklace, that's it!

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm in a depressing mood. Nobody will review my new Coraline story, but oh well. I hope you guys like this, I worked my butt off trying to get this out. I'm currently suffering from major writer's block for this story, so if you guys have any ideas, just share. I hope you guys liked this chapter (once again), please review, Ella is out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

LPOV

I was tending to somebody's wounds; I can't believe how many people have gotten hurt over the past week, maybe I should take Annabelle's ideas seriously about opening that 'doctor's office' thing.

"Tigerlily?" Moonshine asked me. I looked up at him.

"Yes Moon?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Your father wishes to see you." I don't know why he sounded so scared.

"Okay, your cut should be healed in one or two days." I said to the person I was healing. He nodded and walked off. Moonshine took my hand and lead me too my father's tent.

"I'm not promising that the news will be well." He whispered, and then kissed my cheek. I blushed; I looked at his tan, lean body, and his sparkling brown eyes with his wavy black hair. And I felt myself warm up. I waved a tiny goodbye to Moon, and I walked inside the tent.

"Tigerlily, sit, I have news." My father said.

"Yes father?" I asked quietly.

"You marry Peter Pan, tonight." I choked, then I coughed, and choked again.

"What!?" I yelled, the chief gave me that warning look and I lowered my voice. "I cannot marry Peter, Annabelle's in love with him! We're friends and I could never do that to her!" The fat man **(Ha ha, sorry to all those chief fans out there…) **seemed to think over this.

"Fine then daughter, we will make sure that Annabelle does not love Peter before you marry him." I felt myself crying. I shook my head.

"No, father I cannot do that to her, I refuse to marry Peter, because I love another." I immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"What? Annabelle will be no more, now go daughter, go." I jumped up and ran out into Moon's waiting arms.

"I can't believe that my father wants me to marry Peter! Peter, one of my best friends!" I murmured into his chest. He took a sharp intake. He leaned down into my flowing black hair and I could feel wet moisture on my scalp, he was crying. I looked up.

"We have to do something." I whispered.

JPOV (James POV)

I was tying a rope to the ship. I didn't have a shirt on and I was thinking of Annabelle. I remember that day when I caught her in her bath. I stayed and watched forever, then when she found me, that determined spark in her eye, beautiful. I caught my breath. I remember the day that I was able to kill her. When I saw the sword come out of her, something inside me broke. The way her white shirt was stained with her blood, I still have the sword that I used.

I was in love, and I wasn't afraid to tell the world.

PPOV

Today was the day. I took off Annabelle's acorn necklace and replaced it with a silver one; it was one that I'd bought in America right before I'd brought her here. It was a simple cross, Annabelle had been teaching me from the bible, so I decided to give this to her.

"Peter, what are you doing with my necklace?" She whispered, fluttering her beautiful eyelids open.

"Nothing, it turns out that it's the reason that we've been growing up, but I've given you something else." I whispered. Her hand went to the new necklace, she gasped.

"Thank you Peter." I looked down at the blond haired angel in my bedroom, her wide blue green eyes staring me down. Then I decided to come clean.

"Annabelle, I've got a confession. I've always loved you, that's why I saved you, I love you and I hope that you can love me back." I said, holding out a ring for her. She gasped.

"Peter, I've always loved you too." She took the ring and placed it on her finger and hugged my neck.

"MOTHER!" I heard somebody yell. Annabelle sighed and got up.

"By Peter, duty calls." She got up and walked out. I thought about how she was now mine, mine and nobody can take her away from me now.

APOV

Peter and me, I would've never thought that those words would ever be together. I looked down at the silver ring, it had one single clear gem, and I don't know whether it was a diamond or something else. I'd heard him talk about something called a fairy crystal, maybe that's what it was. I shrugged, all that mattered was that he was mine.

"Hello Annabelle." Somebody said, I whipped around it was the Indian Chief.

"Oh hey, what do you want?" I asked, not at all concerned, I mean, they fought for me against the pirates. He made some weird motion with his hands and eyes, then I felt something tie my arms and legs together, something choked my mouth. I started to panic. _What's going on? What are they doing? Peter!_ I tried thinking mental vibes towards him. It wasn't working.

"I'm so sorry Annabelle." Some guy said, he had some lovesick look in his eyes, like he was doing this for somebody he really loved. He brought a rock above his head a hit mine as hard as he could. Great I just got kidnapped, again.

**Author's Note: Hiya, this is the end of this book. Sorry. But I'm posting the next chapter immediately… I think I might call it ****Love Triangle**** or ****Neverland**** or something else. I hope that you all loved it, and please tell me any ideas you have. Oh and a special thanks to Annabe and Luv2Laff95 for helping me through my writer's block and thanks so much to everyone who has ever read any of my stories. Thanks. Because you guys are so great I'll tell you what the next story's about. Annabelle gets kidnapped by the Indians right after Peter proposes, but James loves Annabelle so he kidnaps her from the Indians, so basically it's a soap opera… or Ellen… gah, well tell me what you think. Reviews anyone *holds out tattered old hat* reviews? Oh and guys, I completely understand if you hate the ending, personally I really don't know where I was going with this. I've been having some troubles, and well, this is one of the suffering areas. I'm really young for my age and this is my first real story, so please just be patient. And if you hate, please calmly tell me so, don't flame me, because I cry when I get those, I really do. Please review and give me some advice! Ella out. **


	11. Ta da

**Love Stinks is now up, Ella out! :]**


End file.
